fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
JPS S1 E2 Transcript
(A black limo arrives at Gleaming Comet Academy after the opening. Erina and her mother arrive) Ms Yamashita: Just to remember I sign every application just for you. Your father didn’t mind signing them up. Erina: *nods* Well, I cannot wait to go there! I will promise that I won’t “freak it up!”, just like what you told me in the car. Ms Yamashita: Yep, and what if you freak it up? Erina: I’ll get into trouble… Ms Yamashita: That’s my girl! *kisses her on the top of her head and then goes back in the car* (Scene fades to the girl’s changing room, and Erina nearly finishes wearing her uniform) Erina: Alright, just needs to put my tie on, and then perfect! (Erina goes to the office and slides in front of the office lady) Erina: What do you think, Office Lady-san? Office Lady: *giggles* That’s cute~ well, then...here’s your room. You are on your own, so everything will be okay- (Erina grabs the key and then walks. She sees people around the hallway while walking to her room, and then sees Natsuki, Yuuto and Ayaka talking) Erina: Hey Natsuki! *waves* Natsuki: Hey Erina! Is today your first day? Erina: *nods* Yes, it is. I’m just going to my room. Yuuto: Do you have any roommates, Erina-chan? Erina: *shakes her head* No Yuuto: That’s a shame… Erina *looks at Ayaka* I saw your debut performance...you were amazing! Ayaka: Thanks! I was nervous at the first rehersal but the less nervous I became when the performance came, the more confident I became. And, when are you gonna perform? Erina: Maybe in the next Friday Night Comet Show.. Ayaka: Well, you will see me! I am part of the August Rookie Pyramid. Natsuki: *smiles excitedly* So am I! Erina: Well, I’m looking forward to see who’s joining you guys. But from now on, I’m going to my room. I will see you soon! Ayaka, Yuuto and Natsuki: Bye! (Erina arrives in her room, when she sees the school garden out of her window, with grape bushes. Erina feels her stomach rumble) Erina: I feel hungry. I’m gonna go to the school garden to look at those grapes for a snack. (Erina walks when she finds a black-haired man with glasses smiling at him in the hallway) Mr Watabe: Hello, you must be Erina Yamashita. I’m your coach, Mr Watabe. Erina: Hello, Watabe-sensei! How can I help you? Mr Watabe: I’m organising a lesson for you soon, but it will be today. Please stay inside this school. Erina: Sure! I’m going to go to the school garden. Mr Watabe: Well then, will see you soon. (Scene fades to Erina starts walking around the school garden when she hears something rushing out of the bushes) Erina: *squeals softly* Eeek! Something is in the bushes! Okay, calm down Erina, it won’t even freak you… (Erina hears some more rustling, and then she screams softly and runs, when suddenly, a kitten pops out of the bushes) Nik: Well, that’s gonna hurt! (Erina turns and founds Nik...Nik looks at him in confusion, but then Erina walks to him with a smile) Erina: Sorry, little fella! *giggles* I thought you were some beast. Nik: I ain’t no beast~ Erina: Woah, you can talk! Nik: Yeah, and you’re tall….long and tall… Erina: Ah, that’s my normal height. I’m 12 years old. My name is Erina Yamashita, what’s your name? Nik: Name is Nik, 3 months old. Erina: No way! You are 3 months old and you can explore on your own? *laughs* Impossible! *turns her back against Nik and walks* Nik: Come back! You do not understand me! I am only child; Momma had stomach illness that kill all of my siblings, and I have no dad! So when Momma had died by a “bang!”, I was asked by her to leave and go to somewhere where I can be taken and live happily….so I looked everywhere and nobody wants to love me~......I need love….*Nik sniffs and tears fell down from his eyes* Erina: *turns around and looks at him* Are you not Japanese? Nik: *nods* Yep. I am Siamese from Thailand, learning Japanese from many people I see over the past week- Erina: Siamese? Oh my gosh, I love Siameses! I will love to keep you but I am in a boarding school…. Nik: Don’t worry, you can secretly keep me as pet! I will love that! Erina: But I...I’ll get into- Nik: Don’t say any “but’s”. It is the choice you have, and do you want to make that happen? Erina: *thinks, and the quote of Nik’s appear inside her head* Sure, I will. Nik: Amazing! Miracle! Erina: Miracle? *giggles* Come here, little guy! *Erina smiles and picks up Nik and cuddles him, and Nik giggles* Mr Watabe: Ah, Erina! (Erina hids Nik behind her back and smiles) Erina: What is it, Mr Watabe? Mr Watabe: Telling you that you have rehersal just after dinner. Be prepared! Erina: *nods* Yep! (Mr Watabe leaves and scene fades to Erina making Nik’s bed) Erina: Here, Nik-chan. Your bed. Nik: Ah, it’s so cute! And ivory! I love ivory colour, even though they use for elephant and their horns beside their long noses, like chopsticks in a restaurant that Momma and I will go too very much. But I feel like elephants are danger, very very danger Erina: Don’t you mean dangerous? Nik: Yea, very dangerous. Elephants hurt people and their backs! Ouchy, ouchy, ouchy. No miracle for those people. No miracle. Erina: Is Miracle your fave word? Nik: Since I arrive here, I love the word “miracle”. I read it on translation book. When I think of miracle, I think of my future. Happy, everyday, full of miracle! Erina: Can I call you “Miracle Cat?” Nik: That’s cute nickname, Eri-chan! *jumps up and down on his bed* Erina: My name isn’t Eri, it’s Erina. My mother gave it to me as I am a ¼ Japanese and ¾ English. Nik: You study Japanese? So that’s why you fluent! Erina: *nods* Now anyway, I must go down for dinner. Don’t leave or anything… Nik: *nods* Yep! (Erina shuts the door and Nik hears his stomach grumble) Nik: I’m hungry, very hungry. Where do I go for eating? (Nik jumps and looks at the windows, and finds some grape vines in the field just beside the school garden) Ah-ha! Fresh fruit, just like in the market I often go to! (Nik went outside and went to the school garden. With a claw, he snips one particular grape vine, and finds a farmer with a tractor) Farmer: How can I help you? Nik: Is these grapes fresh? Farmer: Yep! Please try them! I’ll take the rest of them! (Nik holds the stem of the grapevine and hides in a bush. He pulls a grape in his mouth and tastes it) Nik: This is very very tasty! I need to find Eri-chan’s room so I can eat more! I don’t want people look at me- I will be troublesome cat! (Nik goes back, and scene fades to Erina practicing) Erina: One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one, two- (Erina stops and a fashion designer named Tsumugi arrives with a costume) Tsumugi: Erina! I found a costume that will fit you! It’s a outfit that shows your image colour, carnation pink. Erina: Thanks, Tsumugi! (Erina hears people knocking and it was Mr Watabe) Mr Watabe: Erina! Please rehearse your debut song, while I prepare the August Rookie Pyramid to rehearse. Erina: *nods* Yep! Do I have water breaks, Mr Watabe? Mr Watabe: You can plan it yourself. Erina: *nods* Okay! I will have one now, because I have been sweating a lot. Mr Watabe: *nods* Okay! Alright, my Rookie Pyramid! Please introduce yourself to our final trainee. (Erina stands up and Ayaka, Natsuki, a tanned girl with black hair, a girl with a rock-star hair styled look, Tomoya and Aki arrive with smiles on their faces) Mr Watabe: Erina, meet your August Rookie Pyramid- Tomoya Oguchi, Natsuki Sayashi, Suzuko Kurebayashi, Ayaka Muraki, Aki Muraoka and Angelina Oozaki. Tomoya, Natsuki, Suzuko, Ayaka, Aki and Angelina: Nice to meet you! Natsuki: For the third time…*giggles* Erina: Nice to meet you too! Suzuko: So, the last trainee of this package of trainees for this unit. *giggles* (Aki and Tomoya look at each other in annoyance at that time) Erina: Yeah...I hope to show you guys what I have got. Ayaka: Well, now we will be rehearsing. You can watch if you like. Erina: Don’t worry, I’m fine. (Erina leaves and then looks at the members through the front window. Aki and Tomoya are trying their hardest, Suzuko is also trying but Natsuki and Ayaka are sweaty and Ayaka has tears on her eyes. Erina sees the dance teacher, smirking) Erina: Ooh! I will show her this ain’t an idol dance show! (Ending) Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Transcripts Category:J-POP STARZ